


Checkmate

by At0micBanana



Category: Psycho-Pass, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Possible smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At0micBanana/pseuds/At0micBanana
Summary: Latent criminals with elemental abilities are appearing in Japan and challenging the enforcement capabilities of the Sibyl System. While varied in their elemental specialities, one thing is common across these individuals: they appear to be immune to the effects of the Dominator - and in fact, it appears to power their abilities.When Lumine's division gets wiped out and her brother goes missing, new Enforcers are assigned to her. Childe, an Enforcer without a past, becomes more involved with her than they might have imagined.
Relationships: Tartaglia | Childe & Ying | Lumine (Genshin Impact), Tartaglia | Childe/Ying | Lumine (Genshin Impact)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Obliteration

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hooray, my first fic, I really hope you guys enjoy this! I'll be making an effort to write this story in a way that may be enjoyed by readers who have never read/watched Psycho-Pass, so wheeee. If time permits, I'm also hoping to gradually insert accompanying art in the chapters. 
> 
> Would love to know what you think! Kudos/comments are super appreciated (*´▽`*)

> _“When gods battle, is it a battle of power or that of arrogance?”_

* * *

_Crime Coefficient over 100. He is a target for enforcement action. Enforcement mode: Non-lethal Paralyzer._

_Please aim calmly and subdue the target._

The AI voice of her Dominator in her head was calm as always. Lumine steadied her hand, and pulled the trigger. A burst of energy was discharged from the gun in a flash of blue light as she followed through with the recoil.

“Ma’am!”

“Lumine!”

The clatter of footsteps behind her signaled the arrival of the rest of her 6-man division into the dimly-lit warehouse where she finally managed to corner their target. Earlier today, they had received reports of a disheveled man on a glorious and uninhibited shoplifting spree in Roppongi, and their pursuit of him had led them here. His movements through town were haphazard, but there was a nagging thought in Lumine’s head that-

“Lumine, are you alright?” Amber eyes, much like her own, shone at her with muted concern.

“I’m fine, Aether,” Lumine almost sighed out. Her fellow Inspector gave her a quick once-over, and once satisfied that his dearest sister was perceivably unscathed, turned his attention back onto the target - now bent over and slumped over his knees on the floor. Like a pretzel.

“Inoue, Sasaki, retrieve the target. Fukuda, Miura, search the warehouse. I’ll update headquarters.”

There was a shuffling of feet as the four Enforcers moved to their stations even before Aether finished articulating his orders. Division 1 was a well-oiled machine, with no changes in their roster since she and Aether started out as Inspectors two years ago.

 _Bzzt._ Their in-ear comms crackled to life.

_“-HQ to all divisions. There has been an attack on Division 3. Requesting an immediate sitrep from all divisions on active duty. Exercise caut-”_

“Shit! Sasaki!”

The shocked cry from Inoue, along with the weight of the message received just seconds ago over the intercoms sent Lumine’s heart lurching down her stomach as her Enforcer stumbled backwards momentarily, before digging her heels into the ground and poising her Dominator at the ready.

_“Hahaha. Too late, missy.”_

Hands with a vice-like grip clenched tightly over Sasaki’s collar. There was a sharp crackle and a burst of light, and suddenly the air was ablaze. Agonized screams ruptured the dim darkness of the warehouse as Sasaki writhed and spasmed in the fiery cocoon that was now engulfing him. His attacker was merciless, and himself completely immune to the fire. He held on to the Enforcer, a cold grin split across his face as he looked down upon his quarry.

“Division 1 to HQ! Encounter with an Aberrant, requesting assistance!” Lumine hurried the words into the intercoms, her breaths coming out in short gasps as she broke into a run towards the pair. From the corner of her eye, she registered Aether bolting towards a cylindrical object hooked onto a wall while Fukuda and Miura positioned themselves, Dominators raised.

Uncertainty overlay their faces. It was their first encounter with an Aberrant, and they were ill-equipped. Lumine had gone through some reports in the past week outlining that Dominators did not work against these individuals, who appeared to gain unnatural elemental abilities when exposed to the Dominators’ energy blasts.

A deft flick of her wrist. Her Dominator was now repositioned in her right hand, the length of the weapon laid across her outer arm. With a powerful kick of her back leg, she vaulted towards the target and swung.

Sasaki was released from the target’s grasp. A fiery fist met her blow and deflected her attack.

 _Psssshhhhttt._ A rude blast of cold, icy air billowed out of the nozzle of a fire extinguisher, smacking the target in the face. Lumine's eyes traced the length of the nozzle to Aether, who wore a frigid expression icier than the attack he had just dished out.

Aether nodded behind her, where Inoue had moved to retrieve a metal pipe from the ground. The makeshift weapon was tossed, and in one single, elegant motion, Lumine snatched it from the air and promptly connected it with the target’s jaw. For the second time that day, perhaps for good this time, the man dropped to the ground.

It was professional to confirm the successful subduing of a target, but all eyes were focused on another motionless body on the ground.

Sasaki’s face had been seared off.

No one moved. The only sound that could be heard was of Inoue’s retching.

* * *

_“Good evening, suckers.”_

In an instant, five Dominators were aimed at the new intruder.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a young man, short in height yet donning a youthful, handsome face. Dark navy blue bangs framed his eyes - eyes that gazed at them with condescending judgment, as if looking at them any second longer would be too much for him to bear.

_Crime Coefficient over 300. He is a target for enforcement action._

A collective hardening of the bodies present.

_Enforcement mode: Lethal Eliminator. Please aim carefully and eliminate the target._

"Don't shoot," Lumine warned the rest. A hollow, sinking feeling had settled in her gut.

"Clever girl." As if to applaud her impeccable sixth sense, the stranger clenched his fist and the air before him crackled to life. Sparks of electricity danced around him, lighting his dark lilac eyes in a spectral glow.

"-However, if you are not going to pull the trigger, I will."

He whipped out a Dominator, aimed it at Lumine, and fired.

Several questions (of the most concerning variety) had raced through her mind at breakneck speed. The stranger was no authorized Inspector nor Enforcer of the Public Safety Bureau's Criminal Investigation Department, yet he possessed a Dominator _and_ was able to use it. Moreover, Dominators could only be used against individuals whose Psycho-Pass exceeded a certain Crime Coefficient - surely, hers was still of an acceptable hue?

Later, she remembered her body moving to duck of its own accord and not quite making it in time - but Aether did.

"Frankly, I only have room for one of you in the vehicle out back, so I suppose he'll do."

Aether's body was slumped on the ground before her.

"You-!" Lumine curled her lips into a snarl. She aimed her Dominator at him, but her finger froze on the trigger.

"Ah, I'll have that as well." He chuckled. _"All of yours."_

* * *

Lumine trembled. Her vision was blurry.

Good thing.

In its anti-personnel lethal mode, the Dominator was capable of obliterating any human target. Organic matter, upon contact with the Dominator's energy blast, would swell before exploding in a violent burst of blood and human guts.

Her clothes were drenched in blood that was not hers.

Nothing about what happened in the past five minutes made any sense. Enforcers of the Bureau are themselves latent criminals chosen for their high Crime Coefficients to assist in tracking and apprehending criminals - hunting dogs charged to hunt beasts not unlike themselves; the dirty work, as they say - to prevent the clouding of Inspectors' Psycho-Passes.

None of her Enforcers had Crime Coefficients exceeding 300, the value necessary for Dominators to enact lethal enforcement.

And yet, they had all been executed in this manner.

"You're prettier, drenched in blood." A finger was brought to her chin, lifting it up for the stranger to peruse. His other hand reached down to pull her Dominator out of her hand. She did not resist.

_"Sweet dreams!"_

Fingers wrapped around her throat. The buzzing in her ear might have been her only memory of the electric shock sent through her body.

As she slipped out of consciousness, a single image was seared into her mind.

_Aether._


	2. Line of Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, I forgot to mention that this fanfic contains Psycho-Pass spoilers as it borrows some plot elements from the source material :>
> 
> Also, THANK YOU for leaving kudos and comments on chapter 1!! I hope the read so far has been enjoyable :3

_“Goooood morning!”_

Lumine opened an eye.

 _“It’s 9:00am on July 10th and sunny outside, but Paimon predicts a light shower later in the afternoon.”_ The holographic sprite darted back and forth above her head.

_“Your Psycho-Pass Hue today is light blue, an improvement of 10.2 from yesterday. In view of this, would you like Paimon to send a note to cancel your therapy sessions?”_

“... Yes, please.”

_“And... done! Ah- you have an incoming call from Ava. Would you like to connect?”_

She pressed her lips into a thin line. “Alright.”

“Lumi!” the voice on the other end of the line burst through like a ray of sunshine.

“Hey, mom,” Lumine answered.

“How’s everything going? I heard you took a one-week leave from work, is everything alright?” _Ordered_ to take a one-week leave, Lumine mentally corrected her.

“Of course,“ she lied through her teeth. “Less pressing issues to attend to in the Bureau lately, thought I’d grab a breather while I still could.”

“ _Less pressing issues..._?” Lumine could almost imagine the frown on the woman’s face as she narrowed in on her words. “Hasn’t there been talk about Aberra-”

“Uh… I can’t talk about that, mom. Confidential stuff,” Lumine reminded her.

“Right." A brief silence. “I wish you and your brother would come back home more often.”

The inaudible sigh that permeated those words were enough to make Lumine wince.

“Sorry, mom… Work-”

“Yes, yes. Work exigencies, can’t be too far away from Tokyo, Inspector _responsibilities_ … Anything else I’ve left out?”

“Perfectly memorized, mom.”

“By the way, I was trying to contact your brother yesterday but he hasn't answered any of my calls. He’s 22 and still hasn’t learned to return calls like a responsible young man?”

A hitch rose up Lumine’s throat. She swallowed it back down. “That’s Aether for you,” she managed a laugh.

“Well-”

“Look, mom, I have to report to work soon,” Lumine interjected before she could be assaulted with more questions - questions to which she had no way of answering. Not now.

“I’ll call you back later this week, alright?”

Another sigh. “Fine.”

“Love you, mom.”

“I love you too.”

The call ended with a beep and Paimon, her holo servant, hovered back into view.

 _“What would Ms Lumine’s room preference be today?”_ asked the cheery voice.

Lumine stared at the closed door across her room. Beyond that, a corridor separated her room and Aether's in their shared apartment. A week. The room opposite hers had been unoccupied for a week.

Fists tightened around her sheets. Eventually, she would have to let her mother know, but there was a possibility that news of her son's apparent abduction might send her Psycho-Pass spiralling out of control. Another week or two of silence couldn't hurt. Lumine had gone through multiple excuses in her head the past week to give on behalf of Aether, she could start by-

 _“What would Ms Lumine’s room preference be today?”_ Paimon repeated.

Lumine sighed. "Something rustic today, maybe?"

_"Gotcha! Pulling references, please wait a moment!"_

With a ripple, the dull grey of her room transformed into one of warm, earthy tones as an environmental holo was applied on her existing furniture and deco. Matching these, an oversized fireplace reminiscent of the rustic-chic style of the 20th century occupied one end of her room, but neither heat nor light emanated from it.

Instead, artificial light cast from holographic windows washed over her.

She exhaled.

* * *

The Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau Headquarters was located in the heart of Tokyo - a domineering, conical skyscraper the colour of obsidian that split the sky and dwarfed its surrounding buildings. Inside, sleek and sterile walls lined the hallways of the multiple law enforcement divisions housed by MWPSB, its various computer banks, crime labs, medical bays, detainment cells, and Enforcer dormitories amongst other facilities split across the superstructure's fifty floors.

Lumine was dressed in her usual Inspector outfit of choice - a dark blazer over a white blouse and tie, thigh-length skirt over black tights, tactical gloves on both hands - and armed with five hours worth of sleep.

_"Inspector Lumine - identity verified. Please wait to enter."_

_I’m waiting._ She crossed her arms.

Five minutes later, the doors to the Bureau Chief’s command office slid open.

* * *

Bureau Chief, Ningguang, was a woman of immaculate physique and razor-sharp acumen. Lumine had never met anyone who displayed a memory for detail that was quite as flawless, and on a number of occasions wondered if she wasn’t an android herself. At present, the Chief was seated at her workstation, delicate fingers caressing her chin as she perused the screen in front of her. She sported a crisp, black figure-tight dress that was cropped at the sleeves and featured a modest neckline - frankly, Lumine didn’t think she ever saw the woman wear anything else.

"Inspector Lumine." Crimson eyes flitted towards the Inspector in question. "I have an updated report of your Psycho-Pass, and I daresay that your psychological resilience is commendable. That said, welcome back to the Bureau, I trust you had a restful week of respite?"

"Happy to be alive," Lumine said drily, a half-smile on her face.

"Indeed. The more religious of us would attribute it to luck - but surely, it is to our advanced biomedical technology that we must bestow our thanks."

Ningguang stood. Her tall, lithe figure obscured part of the mammoth-sized holographic display behind her, its cyan screen in a constant shifting and flickering of numbers and data that whizzed by faster than Lumine could perceive.

 _"Alright then, that is quite enough with the pleasantries."_ She flashed Lumine a placid smile. "There are pressing issues at hand."

Lumine almost laughed. Conversations with Ningguang were always direct and to the point. The latter had never been one to tango in conversation, and if she ever went along with the social niceties of human interaction, it was because she needed something.

"Unfortunately, we have a situation, so I can only afford to explain the necessary."

Ningguang tapped on a small stack of case files beside her. "I have redeployed Enforcers to Division 1. The demise of your unit has been most unfortunate, and the Criminal Investigation Department is lacking manpower. With Inspector Aether still missing-in-action, you will have to make do without a partner. For now."

The Chief did not mince her words.

"You may access the contents of these case files via your wristcom. However, a few key points necessitate a personal briefing."

Lumine waited.

"Division 1 has been designated as a special operations unit. Your primary concern is of dealing with Aberrants - _reactively and proactively_. And thus,” Ningguang said in a matter-of-factly tone, “the Enforcers selected to fill in the gaps of Division 1 are Aberrants themselves.”

_"Wha-"_

A hand was held up to silence her. "-the details of which, at this material time, are irrelevant."

There was a clacking of heels against steel flooring as Ningguang moved to stand directly before Lumine. Crimson eyes were levelled with hers.

_"Perhaps, put aside your questions and concerns for now, and consider that Division's 1 strategical positioning would facilitate your direct involvement in investigations pertaining to the organization that took your brother."_

For someone who was disinterested in building interpersonal relationships, Ningguang was a masterful negotiator and motivator. A begrudging smile formed on Lumine's lips.

"If you're using this to secure my commitment, can I assume that the parts to follow are going to be contentious in nature?"

"Astute as always, Inspector Lumine - is why the Bureau is in favour of electing you as handler to Division 1's hunting dogs."

"Well, you can skip the pleasantries I suppose, I thought that part of the conversation was over."

A laugh escaped the Chief. She gestured towards a metallic case on her desk. "Open it," she instructed.

The case was cool to the touch, and not very heavy. Lumine brought a finger to a small groove at the top, and two panels slid open to reveal its contents.

It was a handgun. Not the Bureau's standard-issue Dominator, but a firearm dating back to the 21st century. It relied on bullets for ammunition and had to be physically reloaded, and while the Dominator could effectively switch between various modes of enforcement, the only restraint that came with this particular weapon was where it was aimed at. Lumine shot Ningguang a questioning look, although an inkling of suspicion had already started to form in her head.

"Latent criminals whom the Dominators can judge but cannot enact enforcement threaten the integrity of our criminal system, and the safety of our citizens. It is glaring that Aberrants have proven themselves exempt from enforcement actions upholding justice, and cannot be allowed to exist amongst the populace."

"...In other words, you want us to execute them regardless of their Crime Coefficients." A dark expression came over Lumine's eyes.

"Indeed," Ningguang confirmed. "That is not all. Division 1's Enforcers must not be allowed to use their abilities openly. Do you understand what might happen if it comes to light that the Bureau has a unit of Aberrants in its arsenal?"

Lumine crossed her arms. "And if someone sees?"

"Bring them into custody, or put them down."

Lumine tried to keep a straight face as she battled a swelling tide of conflicting emotions. "Is it supposed to sound better if you put it so casually?"

Ningguang shrugged. “If you opine that you are unfit to commit to this line of duty, I will have to take you off the Division."

Lumine allowed herself a moment to breathe and clear her head. She fixed Ningguang with a stony gaze.

"I'll do what I can."

"A greater conviction from you would be reassuring, but I suppose that suffices. I have already dispatched your Enforcers to the incident locale to take point. You will meet them there directly." A pause. "By the way, Inspector Lumine."

"That gun is meant to be used to subdue your Enforcers as well." 

"... I understand."

* * *

The city skyline rushed past her as cars parted to make way for her wailing vehicle, now donning an exterior holo indicating that she was on official MWPSB business. Her vehicle had been put to self-driving mode, allowing Lumine to skim through the contents of her new Enforcers' case files on her wristcom, which cast a hologram just large enough for her to scrutinize the fine print without bleeding her eyes out.

_Zhongli. Diluc. Kaeya._

These were familiar names. All three were Enforcers transferred over to Division 1 from the Criminal Investigation Department's other divisions, which again begged the question of how the Bureau managed to acquire Aberran-

Lumine stopped short at the last case file.

She narrowed her eyes. A single number jumped out at her.

Enforcer Childe. Male. Age 23.

**_Crime Coefficient: 311_ **


End file.
